


Trade-off

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [14]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comic, Hentai, Leo I am going to kill you with my bare hands, M/M, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: "tbh. the only thing that would be wilder than eli managing to convince mantis to do. well. THIS. is mantis managing to salvage a sex routine for eli from one of those online hentai clickbait games. finally eli is able to feel sexual pleasure again; but hes stuck in the body of some weird deformed anime girl also."WELL, YOU ASKED FOR IT





	Trade-off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hingabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/gifts).



> Based off of a (then anonymous) comment on the original _Happiness Is A Warm Throat (Illustration)_. I am very sleep-deprived.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
